An Old Friend
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: After a crushing break up with Soul, Maka goes to the only person she could think of, Kid.
1. Chapter 1: Liar

An Old Friend

Chapter 1: Liar

Maka waited outside of her boyfriend's, Soul's, job. She had the radio on but wasn't really listening. She was paying more attention to what was going on inside the building. Through the window she saw Soul kiss one of the girls in the office. She felt rage fill eyes and she stormed into the building not caring who saw or heard.

"You're such a liar!" shouted Maka trying to hold back tears!

"Ma-" No" said Maka still furious. Then she ripped off the locket he had given her for their 1-year anniversary and threw it in his face!

"Maka wait!" shouted Soul, chasing after fleeing girl! Maka just ignored him and got into her car. Then another wave of rage came over her and she threw the car into reverse. She crushed Soul's motorcycle with her pick-up truck! Then she just drove off.

She drove for a very long time. She was on one of the back roads in LA when her car finally ran out of gas. It was late and it started to rain buckets. Instead of just sitting there waiting to get murdered she texted an old friend that she hasn't talked to in a while

"Hey Kid this is a 911 important problem. What's your address?" Maka texted. Kid was surprised when his phone buzzed and her name showed up. It still had a heart next to it from when he put it in his phone in high school.

"What's wrong? It's 1311 8th boulevard" Kid texted back.

"Long story, and why am I not surprised" Maka texted back. Then Maka got out of her car and started running. She didn't have a jacket in the car because Soul recently cleaned it out. So she ran in the freezing cold rain up a couple blocks until she reached the perfectly symmetrical house. She weakly knocked on the door and was surprised when Kid heard it.

"Oh my god Maka! Get in here you must be freezing!" exclaimed Kid ushering her into the house!

"T-thanks K-Kid, I k-know we haven't t-talked in a while but I just didn't know w-who else to call" said Maka shivering.

"It's fine what happened? Where's Soul?" asked Kid handing her a towel?

"It's a long story, can I borrow your phone? Mine got soaked" said Maka showing Kid the broken phone.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen" said Kid pointing her there. Once she got in there she called a tow truck company to go and get her truck. Then when she walked back Kid had a pair of silk pajamas and a sweatshirt in his hands.

"Do you want to take a shower?" asked Kid tilting his head?

"That would be really nice, where is it?" asked Maka, hugging herself?

"Down the hall, on the left" said Kid pointing towards it. Maka ran off, forgetting to take the clothes. Kid just sighed and placed them on the kitchen table. He sat then sat down on a nearby chair and started thinking. Suddenly, memories of high school started flooding back.

Everyone always made fun of him for his OCD. Especially after he tried to make the whole biology lab symmetrical. They also made fun of him for being the principles son. Everyone called him goody two shoes and daddy's boy. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were the only people who didn't call him that. They were his only real friends. But since he was always hanging around girls, guys constantly made fun of his sexual orientation. Normally he would just let it slide but one day he just had enough. A group of boys made fun of him by grabbing his butt in the locker room. He ended up beating up the boy and his friends. He also made sure that he got punished just as equally as everyone else would have.

Then wet feet running down the hallway finally broke his thought. Maka slinked into the kitchen not realizing Kid was in there.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kid shielding his eyes! Luckily she had a towel on and everything was covered.

"Sorry Kid! I just needed clothes" said Maka grabbing the clothes off the table. She started scampering away and against his better judgment Kid unshielded his eyes. He watched her long, hairless, feminine legs scurry through his kitchen, leaving a trail of water behind. Then suddenly all the feelings from high school started rushing back, but this time they were more mature. Which surprised Kid, he didn't think they could get anymore mature. He wasn't a very hormonal teenager so he always thought his feelings about Maka to be serious and mature.

A couple minutes later a fully clothed Maka walked into the Kitchen and sat down. She was still putting on a pair of socks she found in the bathroom.

"So what happened?" asked Kid leaning in to get a good listen.

**Ok guys that is the end of the first chapter. I know that I just finished a KidxMaka story but I just love the couple too much. I had to write another one. **


	2. Chapter 2: She Really Didn't Know Why

An Old Friend

Chapter 2:

"Well, the day started out normal, but that isn't the important part. At about 5 I went to Soul's job to surprise him and take him to a nice dinner. But when I got there I caught him kissing another woman…" started Maka tears already rolling down her face. Using his thumb Kid wiped away the tears just like how Soul used to. The only difference was his thumb was warm and inviting.

"Take your time" said Kid patiently.

"S-so I stormed in t-there and threw the necklace h-he gave in h-his face and maybe, kind of, sort of, ran over his bike…" said Maka, the tears stopping. Then there was a huge laugh from both of them.

"Haha that's the Maka I used to know. Easy to anger and when you are you practically seep venom!" said Kid laughing. Maka couldn't help but laugh at this because it was so true and Kid knew even better then Soul did. After that there was a brief silence. But it wasn't awkward it was warm and comforting. So much was said in this silence. It was like being in high school again. The two never needed to speak; some believed they could actually read each other's minds.

"Yeah some hot chocolate would be awesome" said Maka, showing off she still had the skill.

"You still can read my mind, and yes I do have marshmallows" said Kid smugly. Kid then walked into the kitchen and started heating the milk on the stove.

Meanwhile Maka was sitting in the living room waiting for Kid's return. Then Maka saw Kid's phone. While she knew it was wrong for her to go through it something just sparked her curiosity. She wondered what her once best friend had been up to recently. She picked the all black touch-screen phone and slid it open. It came to a lock screen that needed a code. She nonchalantly typed in the numbers 8, 8, 8, and 8 and the phone was unlocked.

"Idiot" muttered Maka. Her first instinct was to look at his contacts. Usually whenever someone had a heart next to somebody's name it meant that they were their significant other. Or it meant that they liked that person. When Maka came upon her name she blushed heavily. Next to her name was a heart.

"Can I help you find something?" asked Kid sanctimoniously leaning in the doorway? Maka jumped when he said this and quickly locked the phone and threw it down!

"I'm sorry… I should just ask you how you've been doing lately not look through your contacts" said Maka shamefully. Kid blushed heavily when she said this because he assumed she had seen her name.

"Maka the reason you have a heart next to your name is because… I put your name in when I got this phone in high school. And well… I liked you back then and I never really had the heart to remove it" said Kid looking down.

"Haha awww! Kiddo, when I first met you I had a crush on you too. But you never made a move so I just assumed you didn't like me" said Maka flashing Kid a sad smile. Kid sat down and handed Maka the cup of coco.

"How cliché" said Kid laughing. Maka laughed at this because it was so true.

"So want to watch a movie?" asked Kid taking a sip of his coco? Maka nodded and Kid walked over to his closet. In there the movies were arranged perfectly and Kid scanned the rows to find one. Then he pulled out a scary movie and walked back into the living room. He hit the lights and put the movie in. The two of them each grabbed a blanket and sat next to each other on the couch as the movie began.

A half hour into the movie there was a jump scare that caused Maka to grab Kid's shirt in fear. She quickly released it realizing what she did was inappropriate.

"I-I'm sorry" said Maka, still scared from the movie. Then Kid wrapped his arm around Maka and looked at her wistfully.

"It's ok, I will protect you" said Kid smoothly. Soul would always do that to Maka and it made her feel objectified. But when Kid did it made her feel warm and safe. This caused Maka to become rosy red and she tried to hide it but she knew Kid had seen. He had flashed her a smile that let her know that. She was extremely close to Kid and she only wanted to get closer.

"What is this feeling inside of me? Do I like Kid? No and even if I did I bet he has a girlfriend" thought Maka. She inhaled deeply getting a nose full of Kid's cologne. She smiled realizing that he hadn't changed it since high school.

"Still that same cologne huh?" asked Maka jokingly?

"The only one with a symmetrical bottle" said Kid smiling.

"Secretly I always loved that cologne" said Maka. Kid blushed at this remark and he really didn't know why. And well Maka really didn't know why she said it. She then snuggled up closer to Kid's chest and got comfortable. She ended up falling asleep there and Kid didn't dare move her. But after the movie was over he very carefully snuck away to his own bed.

**Ok guys end of chapter 2 and I am having so much fun writing it! **


	3. Ch3: I Guess We'll Have To Change That

An Old Friend

Chapter 3: I Guess We'll Have To Change That

"Um… Kid are you awake?" asked Maka shyly opening the door to Kid's room. She was so embarrassed but what she was doing. "Going and waking up Kid because I am having an anxiety attack and oddly don't wan to be alone, god I am so rude" she thought.

"Huh? Maka what's wrong?" asked Kid groggily?

"Apple, bad apple" said Maka, breathing heavy. She was hoping that Kid would remember their code word from high school. She had really bad anxiety then and Kid was the only person she ever told. Well him and Soul. So they came up with a code word that meant she was having one and she taught Kid how to help. Then Kid quickly got out of the bed and ran to the lights. He flipped them on then ran back Maka. He quickly threw her into an embrace and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Ok, what happened? When did start?" asked Kid, still whispering?

"W-well, their w-was aloud c-clap of thunder and l-lightning followed… I am s-sorry, I w-woke you up f-for a dumb reason, I-I will just go" said Maka embarrassed by her reason. She tried to leave the hug but Kid pulled her back in.

"It's fine, I would be more upset if you hadn't woken me up and tried to deal with it yourself" said Kid, tightening his hug. This meant a lot more to Maka then Kid thought. While she didn't have as many anxiety attacks as she did back in high school she still had an occasional one. And whenever she would wake Soul up to help he would be very angry with her. But Kid was so accepting and caring about Maka's problems, he always was. After about an hour Maka had calmed down and broke the hug. That was when she realized Kid was only wearing a pair of black boxers. Maka blushed when she saw this but not too much. They had been friends since the beginning of middle school so seeing one another's underwear wasn't too uncommon. Once Kid realized why she was blushing he just let out an awkward laugh.

"Want some tea?" asked Kid trying to change the topic? Maka nodded and left the room knowing he probably needed to change. She walked into the kitchen and started looking for the teapot.

"Third Cabinet on the left" said Kid walking into the kitchen. He was fully clothed in silk pajamas with light blue stripes on them. Then he bent over to get some teabags out of a cabinet and Maka couldn't help but look at his butt. Before she could chastise herself for this Kid spoke up.

"See anything you like?" asked Kid smugly? Maka blushed at this but decided to play along. She got up out her chair and walked over to Kid. She friskily grabbed Kid's bottom and caused him to jump! But since his head was still in the cabinet Kid bashed his head into the roof of it!

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" squeaked Maka, still laughing at what she did! Kid was fine and just laughed along with her. They ended up laughing into each other's arms. When their eyes met they stopped laughing. Kid slowly leaned in and kissed him. Kid was tense at first but eventually melted into it. The kiss didn't last very long because about a minute after they started the water in the teapot started boiling. This caused them both to start laughing, breaking the kiss. Maka moved the teapot off of the burner without breaking their semi-hug. Then there was silence, and it wasn't comforting like before. This time it was silent and awkward.

"Maka… I am sorry, that was inappropriate… you came to me because you needed some help, not another boyfriend. I sh- "Shut up" said Maka playfully. They she pecked him on the lips again and Kid blushed heavily.

"Hey I am kind of cold can you go get my blanket in the living room?" asked Maka playfully?

"K'" said Kid walking away. Maka watched as Kid's hips swayed when he walked and let out a slight chuckle. She thought it was really adorable and could have watched him do it forever.

"Stop staring at my butt!" bellowed Kid zestfully!

"Can't help it, it's too symmetrical!" bellowed Maka promiscuously! Kid laughed at this and brought Maka her blanket.

"Also when I kissed you before, you kind of tensed up, I mean you acted like you have never been touched by a woman before" said Maka jokingly. Kid blushed profusely at this and Maka gave him an evil smirk.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to change that" said Maka the smirk only becoming bigger.

**Ok! It's over! I feel like the next scene isn't needed and it's safe to assume everyone knows what is going to happen. If not um… go through 6****th**** grade health again you'll figure it out. If you really want me to write what happens next I will write it. Well… bye!**


End file.
